


Wolf and Dragon

by Doom_Cookie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Mentions of adult content, Multi, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doom_Cookie/pseuds/Doom_Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sans Stark meets Daenerys Targaryen, the bond they form is strong, and is as natural as breathing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf and Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I've said it before and I'll say it again, I will ship Sansa with almost any one, and that includes Dany! This was supposed to be just a Sansa/Dany fic, but I find I can't resist Sansa/Jon if they are both present. And is it me, or is Sansa just the best for threesome relationships? 
> 
> Kind of pushing that T rating, but there's nothing graphic, it just mentions it.

Wolf and Dragon 

When Oberyn Martell slays the Mountain, Sansa feels a weight leave her shoulders. The Gods have spoken, and Cersei can not touch her or Tyrion, not now, not for this. They are saved, by the grace of a man who seems to have no conscience, but Sansa knows he does. Knows it like she knew Sandor would never hurt her, like she knows the Lannisters will never break her, like she knows how she will never forget, and one day she will have her revenge, just as Prince Oberyn has had his.

No, she knows this man has kindness in him, honor. That is why she asks if he will take her with him to Dorne. For all that she knows the Lannisters will not break her, they will kill her. As sure as they killed her Lord Father, Cersei would see to it, one way or another. She knows he will agree, that he can not bare the thought of another innocent girl coming to the same fate as his beloved sister, so she is not surprised when he does. She is also not surprised when Tyrion takes the opportunity to escape this wretched place as well. She is surprised to find it is Ser Jaime that petitioned Lord Lannister to let them go, keeping his oath to her Mother to see her safe.

When they reach Dorne, she is fascinated by Oberyn’s daughters, the Sand Snakes, especially Tyene. Sansa knows she is as deadly as her sisters, for all that she does not appear to be with her modest dresses and proper etiquette. So, it's her that Sansa goes to to learn how to fight, because she will surely be damned if she does not learn how to protect herself. She is reluctant at first. To teach this innocent northern girl all the ways she can kill a man, it seems a sort of corruption to give such dark knowledge to someone who is so very sweet, even to the daughter of the woman who would gladly see her dead. But Sansa is persistent, saying others will not always be there to protect her, and Tyene finds she is a fast learner, and still holds on to her sweetness as she had in Kings Landing.

She begins dressing in the Dornish fashion to stave off the heat. She finds she does not mind baring her scars like she thought she might. Let the world see what the Lannisters did to her, let the world see how they tried to break her and failed.

When Doran Martell calls her to sup with him one night, she is quite surprised. They have never spoken much and Sansa does not know what he could want with her. Until, he tells her of his family's plan, a plan that has been in the making since the beloved Princess Elia was murdered, to restore the Dragons to power and bring peace to the realm. She agrees at once to aid them, and begins to write letters to the Northern Lords, rallying them to her cause in secret. 

When Daenerys comes, she is not prepared for the strength of the bond they immediately form, but it feels as natural as breathing. They see the scars and strength in each other, understand what it's like to be treated as a trading piece, and the pressure of being some people's only hope. As close as they grow, it is not surprising to either of them when they fall into bed together.

It is as sweet as Sansa always imagined love making would be, and part of herself she thought long buried roars back to the surface with all the force of a direwolfs howl, because for the first time in a long while, Sansa believes in love again, believes she can be happy in the arms of this Dragon Queen. That night she sings a song so sweet, it makes her Dragon Queen cry.

It comes as no surprise to anyone when Rhaegal chooses Sansa as his rider. Sansa thinks she may never have wolf dreams, but dragon dreams are just as good, if it means she gets to touch the sky.

They have just taken Kings Landing when there are rumors from the Wall of white walkers, ice spiders, and most unbelievable of all, a man waking from his funeral pyre, unburnt with eyes turned violet. Daenerys has the Iron Throne melted down, finding it's actually made of Valyrian Steel, and turns her army North, new swords and spears in hand. On the way they meet Sansa's army of Northern Lords and the brotherhood without banners, along with Howland Reed, who tells them what really happened at the Tower of Joy. 

They reach the wall just in time to face the army of Others at their door, and Viserion bonds to Jon immediately. They war through the night, steel clashing against ice and dragons spewing fire from the sky. When dawn breaks, the Others recede into the trees, but they know it's not the end. They take time to rest, plan, and strategize. And for Sansa, Dany, and Jon, meet each other, and catch up on lost time.

The pattern continues for what feels like centuries, fighting under the moon, resting with the sun. The three grow closer, and when Jon joins them in bed a new passion is sparked and it feels like coming home. They are, the three of them, ice and fire given human form, chasing each other around and around.

The Wall falls one night, and they fight for what is surely days, and the sun does not rise again until the last wight falls to the ground in a heap of flames. But there is no shout of triumph, only relief that it is all over.

They marry before the Heart Tree in the forest beyond where the wall once stood, for what had the Seven ever done for them? And there they are crowned, and lords and wildlings both bow to them, and Brans voice whispers through the trees the locations of their remaining family.

When their family is as whole as it will ever be, they rebuild the Kingdom. They clear the trees in the North to make lumber and room for new wildling settlements, mining the hills for the white gold found there to refill the kingdoms coffers. 

As the realm heals, peace settles in, and Queens Sansa and Daenerys, and King Jon Targaryen rule justly and honorably, Lord Tyrion as Hand, and usher in a new Dragon Age. And their descendants rule just as honorably for many ages after.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I hope so!
> 
> I really wish there was more Jon/Sansa/Dany, I just love them, don't you?


End file.
